


Making It Up As We Go

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PWP. Dean and Sam get drunk, sex happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Reviews MUCH appreciated (:  


* * *

"Don't tell dad." Dean said as he handed Sam a beer. Sam took it, and smiled. He had just turned 17, he drank before, but he liked that he could do it out in the open. "And don't get wasted either." 

 

Dean sat on the couch, and Sam followed, placing his feet over Dean's lap. It was summer, so Sam wasn't in school, and he was going insane. He spent most of his time doing research, but he liked the moments he had with Dean. They were in some cabin in the middle of nowhere. Their dad took them there right when summer started. 

 

They spent their days swimming, and laying out in the sun. Sam sat back and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to have too much to drink. He never let Dean catch him drinking because every time he drank, he couldn't think of anything but Dean. 

 

6 beers later, Sam was trying to remember why he didn't want to drink so much. He was well past buzzed, and all he could do was stare at Dean. He watched Dean take drinks of his own beer, licking his lips before he did. Sam wanted to lean up and lick those lips. 

 

He tried to snap himself out of it. He couldn't let Dean find out. He went to get up, and noticed his hard on. He jumped off the couch, and sat on the floor, bending his knees to his chest. "What's wrong spaz?" Dean chuckled as Sam looked over, his face turning red. "Seriously dude, what's wrong?" 

 

"Nothin, I just don't feel well." Dean leaned down, resting his arms on his thighs. "Liar." Sam's eyes went wide. "Am not." Dean got off the couch, and sat beside Sam. "I saw it before you moved. So...Who ya thinkin about?" Dean moved his elbow to nudge Sam. "No one...I'm tired..I think I'm gonna go to bed." 

 

Now Dean was a little more than curious. "Sammy come on. Don't freak out. Who is it. You can tell me." Sam looked at him with sad eyes. "No, I can't." Dean cocked his head to the side looking confused. He extended his arm, letting his hand fall on Sam's thigh. "You can tell me anything." 

 

Sam noticed Dean's voice had went from concerned brother, to deep and gravely. Sam folded his arms, and put his head down, hiding his face. "You okay..Now leave me alone." Dean didn't say anything, and Sam didn't look up.

 

He felt Dean's hand travel from where it rested on his thigh, moving up and around the small of his back. Dean pulled him in close. Sam finally looked up. "Dean, what're you.." 

 

"Shhh, Sammy, let me." Sam could smell the beer on Dean, but he also smelled straight liquor. When did he get into that? What if Dean regretted it in the morning. 

 

"Sammy, stop. I can hear you thinking." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean silenced him by catching his ear between his teeth, lightly nibbling. 

 

Sam felt Dean's hand up his shirt, feeling his whole upper body, that had practically sculpted itself in the past 6 months. "So grown up Sammy." Dean whispered into his ear, licking after he spoke. Sam let his head fall back onto the couch, as Dean's mouth made it's way down his neck. 

 

"Dean...we..ahhh. We can't." Dean bit harder on Sam's neck, sucking lightly. He was painfully hard from the whimpers coming from Sam. "Like that?" Sam forgot how wrong this was, because it felt so right. 

 

"Dean.." Dean sat up, and ripped Sam's shirt in half, throwing it aside. Sam looked up with wide, lust filled eyes. Dean attacked, pinning Sam to the floor. He unbuttoned and removed Sam's jeans from his body. 

 

He wasted no time taking Sam's leaking cock in his mouth. Sam cried out, and bucked his hips. Dean placed a strong arm across Sam's pelvis, holding him down harder than he intended to. Sam was shaking and moaning uncontrollably. Dean sucked hard and fast. He felt Sam's stomach contracting.

 

He stopped. He didn't want Sam coming just yet. "I wanna fuck you Sammy." Sam felt a moment of fear. He didn't know much about two males having sex, but it didn't seem comfortable on the receiving end. Dean must have felt him tense. 

 

He climbed up his body, placing kisses along his jaw. "It's okay. If it's too much I'll stop. Sam was still unsure, but the sound of Dean's voice had him melting. "O...okay." Sam reached up, ripping Dean's shirt, popping the buttons free. Dean raised an eyebrow looking surprised at how much control Sam had gained. 

 

It also turned Dean on more than anything. He leaned down to kiss Sam hard and deep. He pulled away from Sam, shoving two fingers into Sam's mouth. "Suck." Sam gladly did as he was told. He sucked on Dean's fingers, while his neck was being assaulted by Dean's teeth. 

 

They were both grinding against each other, moaning. Dean took away his fingers, and placed them at Sam's entrance. He knew no matter what, this was going to be uncomfortable. "Breathe Sammy, and relax" Sam tried his best to relax into Dean's smooth voice. 

 

Dean pushed both his fingers in. It was painful, but Sam couldn't help letting out a deep drawn out moan from the feeling of Dean's fingers invading him. "This is all mine, from now on. No one ever touches you like this. You belong to me, understand?" Sam nodded frantically. 

 

Dean took his fingers from Sam's body, and spit in his palm. He slicked his shaft, trying not to put to much pressure. He was too far gone. Any sudden movement, and he would come right there. He positioned himself, and began pushing into Sam. 

 

They both held their breath, then were panting in unison. Dean stopped himself when he was buried all the way inside his brother. Sam was pushing against him, trying to get him to move. "Fuck Sammy, stop. I don't wanna come yet." Sam smirked, but stopped moving. 

 

Dean was breathing heavily. Sam looked into Dean's eyes. His pupils were making his eyes appear black. Sam loved it. That he was doing this to Dean. That he was causing him to break apart, and twitch uncontrollably inside Sam. They never broke eye contact, as Dean began moving inside Sam.

 

Dean grabbed the side of Sam's face, and thrust in hard, fast, and as deep as he could get. He tangled his hand in Sam's hair, pulling painfully. Sam winced for a moment, but it hurt so good. Dean yanked his head back, bending down to bite Sam's neck. In doing so, his angle changed, making his thrusts deeper. 

 

His whole body was pressed to Sam's, but Sam couldn't shake the feeling of needing to be closer to Dean. Just as he thought about that, Dean lifted one of Sam's legs and had a deeper pull and push than he had before. 

 

"Fuck...Dean.." Sam was digging his nails into Dean's back, scraping his way down. Dean arched his back in response, moaning loudly. Sam leaned up to bite and suck on Dean's neck. "Want you to be marked too." Dean almost tumbled over the edge right there. 

 

"Love your voice Sammy." Sam smiled into Dean's neck. "That right? Then fuck me harder baby, I want to be sore. Feel you for days. Need you to take me. Wanna be yours." Dean grabbed Sam's cock, and began stroking him fast. "Come with me Sammy. Need you to come. Please baby." 

 

"Want you to come with me Dean." That was enough for the both of them. Dean leaned up to look in Sam's eyes. He never broke eye contact as they came. He slowed his movements, and stopped. They were still staring at each other, but Dean was still inside Sam. 

 

"I...didn't really mean for that to happen." Dean felt like he just took advantage of his drunk little brother. "Me either." Dean slowly pulled out of Sam, hearing him suck air through his teeth. "Sorry, sorry." Dean tried his best to not cause Sam anymore pain. 

 

He helped Sam off the floor and supported his weight as they walked to their room. Dean led them to his bed, and laid Sam down. He climbed onto the bed, and climbed up behind him, curling around his brother's warm body. "You okay Sammy?" 

 

"I'm okay Dean. That was amazing." Sam could sense how guilty Dean felt about what happened. "I wanted it Dean. I've wanted it for a while." Dean looked up at Sam. "I know. I hear you at night, moaning my name. It took everything I had not to take you right then, but I should have been more careful with you." 

 

"I'll be okay." Dean smiled at Sam. Dean realized how much Sam was like him, always trying to be strong. He threw and arm over Sam and held him close. "So what now?" Dean thought for a minute. 

 

"I don't know, I figured we could make it up as we go." Dean felt Sam relax, and his breathing even out. He fell asleep shortly after, never letting go of Sam.


End file.
